narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Genjutsu World
In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, the Naruto Stealth Volume: Road to Ninja, page 79 is an alternate, illusionary world created by Tobi when he casts his on Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno in an attempt to capture Kurama. As the illusion is a prototype of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, bound to have a few flaws in it, the alternate world is influenced by both Naruto's deep desire to have parents and Sakura's desire for freedom from parental control. Their desires, in turn, create a scenario where Minato Namikaze, who never became Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki are alive and Sakura's parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, died defending the village. This alternate Konohagakure is threatened by a mysterious S-rank criminal and missing-nin referred to as the Masked Man, revealed to be receiving guidance from Tobi projecting himself in the genjutsu as the spirit of "Madara". There are also a number of flaws and contradictions in the illusion, Tobi believing to stem from the real Naruto and Sakura's interaction in the world with some of its inhabitants sensing that something is off with their world. After facing a variety of trials, Naruto and Sakura eventually free Menma from Tobi's control and break free of the Limited Tsukuyomi using a prophetic writing known as the , putting an end to the Genjutsu World. Characters The alternate reality counterparts for most of Konohagakure's shinobi have dramatically altered personalities and behaviors. Following is a list of characters and their alternate traits in the Genjutsu World, in order of appearance: * Hinata Hyūga — In the Genjutsu World, Hinata is sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocatively dressed. Her affections for Menma frequently manifests in violent fits of jealousy that border on death threats to other female characters, even those who aren't attracted to him. * Kiba Inuzuka — Kiba's alternate counterpart is a cat-lover, and he frequently fights with Akamaru because he smells like a cat. The tattoos on his cheek are altered with small horizontal marks to represent whiskers, and he frequently appends his speech with meowing sounds. * Shino Aburame — The illusion version of Shino, though having the same personality as the original, is a horticulturalist who hates insects. As a result, he carries around insecticide and frequently bathes to try and rid himself of his clan's bugs. * Sasuke Uchiha — In the alternate reality, Sasuke is a smooth-talking playboy who would rather love than fight, due to the fact that the events of the Uchiha massacre never occurred. He initially flirts with Sakura and woos her by giving her a large rose, but she later learns that he treats all the girls his age the same way. * Chōji Akimichi — In the Genjutsu World, Chōji is serious, slim, physically fit, and the brains of the team. The tattoos on his cheeks are angular and the kanji on his chest reads instead of . He avoids going out to eat and dislikes using his clan's traditional techniques. * Shikamaru Nara — The alternate counterpart of Shikamaru is gluttonous and dull-witted, incapable of even performing simple calculations. His hairstyle is also different, appearing more fanned-out. His crass and moronic behaviour sometimes irritates Chōji, leading to arguments. * Ino Yamanaka — Ino's counterpart is shy, modest, polite, and friendly. She dislikes confrontation and often tries to find ways to peacefully end disagreements between Shikamaru and Chōji. * Neji Hyūga — The alternate reality version of Neji is devious and perverted, and he uses his Byakugan to peep on the girls in Konoha's bathhouses. * Tenten — In the Genjutsu World, Tenten is clumsy with Ninja Tools, but still constantly wields them, so she frequently injures herself and tears her clothing. As a result, she seems to have become skilled at first aid and sewing. * Rock Lee — Rock Lee is virtually identical to his real world counterpart, except that he steals and wears women's undergarments. * Sai — The Genjutsu World version of Sai is a temperamental artist instead of an emotionless shinobi. He dresses in the style of an renaissance European artist but has no real artistic talent, producing paintings that look like children's drawings. * Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage — The alternate counterpart of Tsunade is more bookish and less vain, wearing glasses and appearing somewhat elderly, like an actual grandmother, with a flat chest. * Shizune — In the Genjutsu World, Shizune remains Tsunade's aide, but their personalities and appearances are somewhat switched, as Shizune is busty and a lipstick-wearing lover of alcohol. * Tonton — Tsunade's pet pig is completely black in the Genjutsu World, and also far more aggressive, seeming almost scary. * Kakashi Hatake — The alternate version of Kakashi is passionate, energetic, and a proponent of the "Power of Youth", causing his personality to be generally similar to the real world's Guy. * Might Guy — In the alternate reality of the Genjutsu World, Guy is a depressive, unenergetic, middle-aged shinobi who thinks of himself as an old man past his prime. * Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze — Menma's parents who never died in the Genjutsu World. They are jōnin and they prioritise family above their duties as ninja. Though loving parents, their relationship with the rebellious Menma seems to have recently become strained, and when Naruto arrives in the village, he unwittingly receives scoldings from them. * Jiraiya — In the Genjutsu World, Jiraiya was sent on a mission to recover the Red Moon Scroll, which holds the secret to defeat the Masked Man, however, the Masked Man ambushed and killed him on the way back to the village. He sealed the scroll in a chest which only Minato would be able to open. His personality was never revealed, but he seemed to maintain a strong bond with his pupil, Minato. * Gamabunta — In the alternate reality, Gamabunta and his gang of toads were tasked with protecting the Red Moon Scroll for Jiraiya after he died. Gamabunta uses a cigarette holder instead of a pipe, and seems to have a grudge against Naruto, attacking him and the other Konohagakure kunoichi who come to recover the scroll. He and his toads vanish when Minato breaks the seal. * Akatsuki — In the Genjutsu World, Tobi and Zetsu are not members, and the Akatsuki are hired mercenaries instead of criminals who Tsunade employed to provide backup for Naruto in his battle with the Masked Man, during which the Genjutsu world version of Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, and Konan pair off against the Nine Masked Beasts. * Menma — Naruto's counterpart, and the true identity of the Masked Man. He is the true son of the Genjutsu World's Minato and Kushina, and the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. When he was possessed by Tobi, Menma's hair turned black, his right eye gained a Sharingan, and donned a mask to disguise himself, becoming the Genjutsu World's "Madara". He uses dark, destructive versions of Naruto's ninjutsu and his in-synch with the Black Nine-Tails allowed him to create constructs from its chakra and unseal the tailed beast to serve him. After Tobi was purged from him, Menma returned to his senses and became identical to Naruto. * Sakura Haruno — Sakura Haruno's Genjutsu World counterpart does not appear directly in the film, instead switching places with Sakura and appearing in the real world as a living illusion with a bit of amnesia, as seen in the anime tie-in episode, "Road to Sakura". In the Genjutsu World, she was treated as a daughter of heroes, respected and treated kindly by the community. * Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno — In the Genjutsu World, Sakura's parents were talented and famous shinobi, and her father, Kizashi, was the Fourth Hokage. They died protecting the village when she was just a child, and have gone down in history as heroes. Trivia * The one-shot manga special Road to Naruto The Movie features Tobi gathering intel on Naruto to prepare this illusion. References Category:Locations